Our Stories
by barkingupthewrongkey
Summary: Because all demigods deserve to live on in writing-even the ones who aren't so famous. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had an experience so intense, so life-changing, it changed everything you're all about in life?

I have.

When I was 14, the Kronos brought war to Camp Half-blood. We triumphed over the Titan, but a lot of us died.

Including my best friend.

Everyone knows all about Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue and all the other prominent demigods in camp—but so many of us have stories. Stories that will never be told. When we die, there will be nothing of us to live on.

Well, that just isn't right! That's why I, Delta Howe, daughter of Calliope, will record our stories here. Everyone deserves to live on in writing.

Do you have a story for me to tell?

* * *

Welcome to my first story! I will be writing the stories of the demigods submitted to me, with some narration from Delta where appropriate. Please fill out the following form and submit it through review or PM (your preference). I may PM you about your character if I have questions or changes. Stories will range from drabble length to full-on oneshots. Your character is more likely to be selected if you leave me a prompt at the end to write about!

**BASICS:**

Name:

Nickname:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Age:

Sexuality:

**APPEARANCE:**

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Ethnicity:

Clothing style:

Hair color/style:

Eyes:

**ABILITIES:**

Weapons:

Powers:

**BIOGRAPHY:**

Backstory:

Personality:

Fatal Flaw:

Other Flaws:

Best traits:

Friends:

Enemies:

Other family:

**PROMPTS:**


	2. Chapter 2

It has come to my attention that I should let all of you know this: I am accepting characters as I finish writing up outlines for my stories of them, so you won't hear from me unless I start on a story for your character. Thanks for your patience, as this is my very first fanfiction and SYOC. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Christina was in torment.

Most people were tormented by things like dark pasts, traumatic events, or their own mistakes.

Rissy wasn't the type to get put down by that. No, something else was tormenting her.

"Rissy, you okay?"

Something deep and dark, surely. Something that could change her entire life.

"Rissy, hello?"

Something along the lines of...

"Rissy, earth to Rissy..."

"Shut up, Kendra, I'm trying to think!" Christina finally cried out, lashing out to punch Kendra in the shoulder.

"'Trying' is the operative word- hey, ouch!" Kendra hissed, then reached out and punched Christina in the back. An exchange of light punches ensued, almost making Christina forget what she had been so focused on, until finally she recalled what she had been thinking about in the first place.

"Kendra!" Rissy reached out to put both hands on Kendra's shoulders and looked her dark-haired friend in the eyes.

"What?" Kendra snapped, confused. Christina wasn't the most lucid of people, and she had been around some of Dionysus' weirder kids, so she would know. Who even knew what the strange, willowy blonde was up to?

"Kendra. KENDRA. What if our parents are aliens?" There was a great sense of urgency in Christina's voice, as if this was the most important question she had ever asked anyone. There was only one thing Kendra could do in response, however.

She began to laugh. Uproariously, even. A group of Apollo kids on their way to the lake stopped and stared for a moment, until a dark look from Kendra sent them scattering. Ah, her reputation as a badass still proceeded her.

"Kendra, I'm not kidding. This is a legitimate concern! So I was watching Thor-"

"Where did you even find time to watch a movie in Camp? HOW did you even watch a movie in Camp?"

"-and the Norse gods, Thor and Loki, are actually ALIENS!" Christina was almost tearing up, she seemed so concerned. It made Kendra sigh, but she finally completely stopped giggling and tried to face the situation with a modicrum of seriousness.

"Okay. Go on." Kendra encouraged as gently as she could (which was quite an accomplishment for the normally hard-hearted child of Hecate). Christina took another breath to calm herself, then went on.

"I mean, Loki's whole magic thing? That's TOTALLY like the stuff you and your mom and your brothers and sisters do! And HELLO, lightning god? That's like Zeus!" Christina wailed. "What if our parents have been lying to us this whole time and they're not Gods, they're just aliens and we're freaky half-human hybrids!" Christina sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Kendra gently shoved her friend in the shoulder, trying to offer comfort as best as she could.

"C'mon, Rissy. First of all, Thor is the god of Thunder, not lightning." Christina gave Kendra a look like, 'what's the difference?' which made Kendra sigh, but she still moved on. "And we're half-human hybrids anyway. Some of us freakier than others."

Christina stared thoughtfully at her friend, wide green eyes boring holes into Kendra's own grey ones. Finally, her shoulders sagged in relief.  
"Yeah, you're right. Besides, my mom is way cooler than the Lady Sif. Hey, is it lunchtime yet? I need to find my cabinmates..."

Kendra watched as Rissy wandered off, already absorbed in the next big idea in her head. She laughed a little to herself, still unable to believe that someone as clever as Christina came up with such weird ideas. Well, that was part of why the other girl was fun enough to meet Kendra's standards for friends. Still, though, she couldn't shake this strange feeling in her heart...  
What if their parents WERE secretly aliens?

* * *

Something short to start us off. Thanks to NeverShoutMistletoe and Silver Ride for use of their OCs (though I tweaked their personalities a little)!  
Seriously, what if the gods and goddesses are secretly aliens? Doesn't it kind of make sense?


End file.
